


Silhouette

by Lil_Miss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst and Humor, Children, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Miss/pseuds/Lil_Miss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the hopes of finding change and leaving her troubles behind her, Bella heads for Forks, Wa. It hadn't even entered in the realm of possibility that she would find not only love but a family she never thought she'd have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Hopefully this one won't crash and burn miserably like my other Twilight one. Ooh such encouraging words I know. ;) 
> 
> Anyways I've had this idea swimming around in my head for a month now and like most things and annoying people, it wouldn't leave me alone. So this is what I came up with. No idea where it may go but I hope you enjoy the ride as I figure it out.
> 
> Enjoy!

God! How many toys does this kid need? Seriously. 

I grunt as I tug again at the lavender suitcase that I swear weighed more now than it did when we left the airport back in Phoenix. The damned thing was lodged snuggly in the overhead compartment and refused to budge. I pulled again a little harder, this time planting my feet solidly to get a better hold and gripping the handle with both hands and forcing my weight back in an attempt to pry it loose that way.

But no go. After the fourth yank, and another frustrated complaint from one of the passengers behind me, I gave up and took my seat so the other whiny bodies in the aisle could get by. Slouching back in my seat, I sighed and ran my fingers through my dark hair tiredly, my cheek resting heavily in my other hand on the arm rest. My nerves were already frayed beyond repair. Any amount of soothing on my part would have just been pointless. I needed a cigarette. Like now.

After I was satisfied that pretty much all the passengers were off the plane, I shook my head in a vain attempt to dislodge my exhaustion from my mind and body and bent over to retrieve - what used to be - my white backpack and the small pink backpack with Miss Piggy's face printed on the front pocket.

"Excuse me, Miss?" I jumped in my seat at the sound of someone beside me.

An attractive, well built man with short dark hair greeted my vision. His eyes were a startling shade of gold, though they were filled with a warmth that stunned me for a moment. It took me a second longer to realize that he had said something.

"Sorry if I startled you." He said, looking a little guilty.

I smiled at him and shook my head. "Oh no. You're fine. I'm kinda all over the place today."

He smiled and nodded in understanding. "I was wondering if you needed help getting your stuff from the compartment."

I felt my shoulder muscles unclench slightly in relief at the offer. I smiled genuinely at him, the first real one in days and nodded. "That would be awesome. Thank you."

He smiled and backed up to retrieve the stupid luggage and with one swift pull, it was free and lowered to the ground. Um…thank you large man. I frowned at how easy he made that look. I seriously need to start working out.

Shaking my head, I stood up and got to work unbuckling the car seat next to me. The slumbering child wasn't showing any signs of opening her eyes and I hesitated to wake her up. Damn it. I couldn't bring myself to wake her but if I didn't, I would end up having to carry her, the car seat, my bag and hers, as well as wheel the lavender suitcase off the plane. I hope that a cart is close by. I don't think I can carry all of our stuff plus the adorable dead weight in my arms and still have time to grow another arm so I can wheel my suitcase once we got to baggage claim. Lord Bella. I think you bit off more than you can chew. And mom even said she would mail the rest, but then again, the poor woman - with tears in her eyes - insisted on packing the purple suitcase, saying it was only right since both her babies were leaving her. Last time I let her help me pack when I was only running on two hours of sleep prior. I would have agreed to anything at that point.

I sighed and gently maneuvered the little girl into the seat I had been sitting in previously so I could get the car seat out and place that on the ground. Smiling, I shook my head as she curled her body into a little ball, softly snoring without a care in the world. I cooed as she made a small sound when I picked her up but I knew she wouldn't stir. Kid slept like a rock. As she should since she stayed up all night and played in her room like a stinker while I was dead to the world and blissfully so. Though I didn't care since I knew that she would most likely be restless on the plane and sleeping through the flight would have been the better alternative. For my sanity and the rest of the cabin.

"Um would you like me to grab that for you?" A voice spoke politely.

Huh?

I was surprised to find the guy still there, though now that I was standing I could finally get a good look at him. This guy was huge. Nuff said.

He gestured to the car seat in my hand and I understood what he was getting at.

"Oh you don't have to do that. I'm just grateful that you got that offensive purple nightmare out of there before I could break something, and by something, I mean my back."

He chuckled. "I don't mind, really. If it's cool with you, that is. I promise I won't bolt with your stuff." He grinned. I laughed softly and handed him the kid seat. "As masculating as they are, I don't think purple's really my color."

I cupped my mouth with my newly available hand, holding in my laughter so the sound wouldn't jostle the girl in my arms. I didn't know who this dude was but I liked him. He seemed like he genuinely wanted to help me out so who was I to refuse. I needed it. I could admit when I was wading. I didn't like to do it but boarding with this much crap was a stupid idea, lack of sleep or not, I should have known not to listen to my mother.

"Suit yourself." I responded.

He looked over his shoulder and grinned before making his way down the aisle. I adjusted the girl in my arms and followed him off the plane.

"Baggage claim is this way." He said once we made it out of the tunnel and away from the waiting area where the new passengers were standing in line to board the plane that I just stepped off of. My eyes scanned the area carefully and found myself frowning at my efforts. Not finding what I was looking for I turned my gaze back in front so as not to run into anyone by mistake. That's usually what happens. The man - I really should get his name - turned left and I followed him blindly. I had never been to Seattle airport before, so even though I could have easily followed the signs telling me where to go, it was nice having a guide.

"Thanks again for your help." I told him when he slowed his pace enough to walk beside me. I think he understood that even if I tried I wasn't going to hurry to make it to where we needed to be. Yes, the kid was knocked out and probably wouldn't greet the living unless you shoved a Hershey bar in front of her nose but that didn't mean I was okay with bouncing her around simply so we could get there faster.

He turned his head and smiled. "It's no trouble. It bothered me that no one was willing to help you, especially since you got a kid with you."

I held on a little tighter at the mention of the sweet girl in my arms and smiled down at her.

"Well that's assholes for ya." I said, looking up at him.

He laughed loudly but quieted as soon as he saw the three year old flinch in my arms at the sound.

"Sorry." He winced.

I smiled. "It's fine. She won't wake up, trust me."

"I'm Emmett by the way." He said a little more softly this time, flashing me a perfect smile.

"Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella."

"You as well."

"So," He drawled as we began descending the long escalator. "What brings you to Seattle?"

Well, that was a big question. "Change, I guess." I shrugged as I looked away from him and laid a gentle kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead. "I have family in Forks."

His ears seemed to perk up at the last bit of information.

"Forks." He stated.

I nodded. "Yup. Haven't been in years so God knows what I'm getting myself into once I get there." I said, chuckling a little to lessen the heavy admission.

"S'not so bad." He shrugged. "Once you get passed the constant rain and the perpetual gray sky its kinda purdy. Well, in a depressing sort of way."

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Talking from experience?"

His grin widened. "I live there so yeah."

My jaw fell open. "Oh." What are the odds? "Small world."

He smiled slowly. "Yeah. Small world."

When we made it to baggage claim the conveyer belt was already spitting out luggage and delivering them to their owner. Emmett asked what the suitcase looked like and once I listed the characteristics he made a beeline through the crowd. Man he was a sweet guy.

Spotting a row of chairs near me, I went to sit down, after placing the little girl comfortably on my lap; I dug out my phone from my bag. I needed to dial Charlie. He told me he would be waiting outside the gate for me but I never saw him and after the third ring I was beginning to panic.

Please don't do this to me Charlie.

...But the call went straight to voicemail. Fuck. I called his cell again but I got the same result. Double fuck. I scrolled through my contacts to find his home number and pressed - [CALL].

I felt my heart sink a little more at each ring. This cannot be happening.

"…This is Charlie Swan. Um I'm sorry but I can't come t-" 

"Son of a-"

"Bad news I take it." Emmett was back, car seat held awkwardly under his arm while both hands held one of the suitcases. Setting my phone in the little lap I held in my arm, my hand made the instinctual motion of running itself through my hair. My mom said I usually did this more when I was frustrated or tired, though, I never noticed until now how right she was. My hair probably looks like a mysterious creature lives in there at this rate. Oh well. I find myself too tired to care.

"I think my ride bailed on me. I'm trying to reach him but I keep getting his damn answering machine."

Emmett frowned, his head turning from side to side as if in search of something. "Was he supposed to meet you somewhere?"

I nodded and gestured with my hand lazily. "The gate." I told him. "But I never saw him."

"Do you want to go back and check?" He asked.

I shook my head. Truthfully, I wasn't really surprised that Charlie was a no show. A part of me was kind of expecting it. But I dared to hope that he wouldn't leave his kin stranded in a strange airport with no way of getting out of there.

"Wouldn't do any good."

Emmett's frown deepened. He looked like he wanted to say something but was stopped by the ever catchy lyrics of Madonna. My brow quirked.

"Living in a material world and I am a material girl. You know that we are living in a material world and I am a material girl-" 

I looked at him amusedly as he fumbled with the stuff in his arms. Finally placing the seat on the floor he quickly dug in the inside of his jacket pocket and pulled out a sleek looking touch phone.

"Yeah." He answered. I looked away from the man, giving him his privacy, as he continued his conversation with the person on the other line. Though, I didn't mind. I was more than content as my fingers wove themselves softly through small, chestnut curls. This was her favorite way to fall asleep and it was also a wonderful method to put her back to sleep and keep her there.

"Are you sure though?" He asked hopefully his frown slowly melting as one corner of his mouth curled higher and higher.

Whoever was on the other line was obviously giving him some great news. I gave him a soft, silent smile as I couldn't help but notice the excited tone in his voice. I was happy at least someone's day was going right.

"Thanks for the heads up munchkin. See ya in a bit." He put his phone away and beamed at me.

"What?"

"So would you be opposed to carpooling with me back to Forks? I know we just met but if it makes you uncomfortable or whatever you can drive."

I stared at him, my brow creasing slightly. "Why are you doing all this? I-I mean, not that I'm not grateful," I added quickly once he began frowning again. Way to go Bella. "But you don't even know me."

He shrugged. "Neighborly thing to do I guess."

I eyed him skeptically. Though I was obviously out of shape, I had taken self defense classes a year ago so if he did try anything I could still break his nose and hopefully push him out of the car before the situation escalated.

"I promise to behave. " He said with a smile though his eyes held such raw sincerity that was hard to miss. As insane as accepting his offer was, since I didn't know him, my gut was telling me that he wouldn't hurt me or the precious girl in my arms. I finally nodded.

"Okay." Because seriously. What choice did I have?

He grinned and picked up our luggage.

"Did you want to sit for a bit, maybe rest or get something to eat before we head out?" I smiled at his thoughtfulness but shook my head.

"We're fine. But thanks for asking."

"Of course, meh lady." He winked.

I chuckled and stood. I followed him out of the airport and to the parking lot. He stopped by a large white jeep and began loading everything in the back. I walked over to the other side and laid the three year old on the seats so I could fasten the car seat securely. After everything seemed in order I buckled her in and closed the door. I really hope I wasn't about to make another stupid decision by accepting this guy's offer. With that worrying thought in mind I climbed into the passenger seat and buckled in. Emmett looked surprised as he got into the driver's side.

"What?"

"I'm just surprised you wouldn't prefer driving."

"There's a lot of surprising things happening this morning. And -" I hesitated to tell him my next thought but my need to be honest with people won out. "For some strange reason," Emphasis on the strange. "I trust you. I don't know why but I do."

He smiled widely. "I promise," He said, giving a firm nod. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm a perfect gentleman when I'm not playing video games."

I giggled but nodded. "I guess we'll just see about that."

Please let him be telling the truth.

We drove in silence for almost an hour as Emmett maneuvered us out of the hellish Seattle traffic. Though, I was only half surprised that the silence wasn't stifling and was kind of nice. It was nice being able to be in the company of someone without the expectation of words to feel comfortable. Very rarely do you find someone you can enjoy that with. But the fact that we didn't know a single thing about each other - besides our names and the mutual destination that we were headed for - probably played a big factor in that. But whatever.

"So what brought you to Phoenix, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked. I didn't think he would since he pretty much asked me the same thing about why I was in Washington. He seemed like a pretty open guy either way.

He stared at the road ahead but didn't answer right away. "An errand." He said. "There was something very important that I needed to keep safe."

My brows knitted together at that. Well that's incredibly vague. I shrugged.

"And did you get your important thing?"

The corner of his lips quirked up. "As far as I know. But I didn't do it for me."

"Who'd you do it for then?"

God. Nosy much?

He thought about his answer for a moment before saying, "My family." He glanced in the rearview for a moment before adjusting his focus ahead.

Accepting his answer I shrugged and leaned more fully against the ultra comfy back rest. Breathing a sigh before I could stop myself, I found my lids steadily growing heavier and heavier, until all I could see was the dark red of the back of my eyelids and then darkness. After what only felt like minutes I soon found myself being gently roused from an interesting dream. A dream that featured golden eyes and pale skin.

"Bella. Hey Bella, we're here."

I sat up in my seat a little. "What?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Welcome to Forks." Emmett said cheerfully. I scoffed. Like there would ever be anything cheerful about Forks. I mean…just look at it!

The dark gray sky seemed to hang low and heavy as it smothered the green landscape. I think the last time I was here I was maybe nine and it's just as gloomy as it was then. I guess things never change.

It's like the perfect location for the most depressing movie ever made. No. Seriously. What the hell am I doing here?

"This place is like Eeyore's wet dream." I muttered under my breath. I winced as soon as the words left my mouth. Emmett chuckled and I looked sheepishly at him.

Why do you have to be an ass? He lives here remember.

"Sorry. That came out wrong."

He shook his head but I was surprised at how amused he looked, not insulted in the slightest. "No. That was actually pretty accurate."

I breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing I wanted to do was offend this guy after all he did for us.

I gave him directions to Charlie's house and once he turned onto the street and the small white house came into view I turned around in my seat.

"Sweetheart. Wake up." I squeezed her thigh until her brow began to crease.

Blinking tiredly, she lifted her head up curiously. Emmett parked the Jeep and whispered that he would get our stuff from the back and put it on the porch while I dealt with the little one. I smiled my thanks. Her eyelids began to droop and I shook my head at the adorable sight.

"We're here baby girl." I shook her foot gently. After the many hours that she's been asleep she should be more receptive. Her features turned down in a frown.

"Her?" She mumbled sleepily.

I smiled at the adorable girl as she rubbed her eye with her little fist. "Yes baby. We're here. But you gotta wake up okay?"

She yawned and gave a little nod. I turned to Emmett as he opened my door offering me his hand like a true gentleman. I smiled. "Thanks again for your help. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you."

"Then try not to think about it." He said with a quirk of his lips. "Now get outta here. I'll see ya around most likely."

"Good. Because I need to find some way to thank you."

"No need. It comes with the job description of being awesome to help such lovely damsels in distress." He winked. I rolled my eyes but smiled as I got out of the Jeep. He stepped aside to let me by. I opened the door and got the little one and the car seat out. Emmett took the car seat from my hands and walked with us to the porch. He set that down on the bottom step and turned to me.

"Well, I guess I better get going."

I nodded and gave a small wave. "Thanks again. It was nice meeting you Emmett.

"You too Bella. Take care munchkin." He smiled down at the little girl by my feet.

The three year old tilted her head to the side as she considered him.

He laughed at her expression. "Bye Bella."

"See ya Emmett."

I watched as the Jeep pulled away. I felt a tug on the hem of my jacket and looked down.

"Who Emmy?"

"A friend. He helped us."

"Oh."

"Come on. Let's go say hi to Charlie." I held her little hand in mine as we climbed the high stone steps.

I took a deep breath…and then pressed a shaky finger against the well worn door bell.

I'm going to kill you Charlie.


	2. Precious Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now someone was concerned that I was going to make Charlie into a bad guy, which is not the case at all. I've a similar situation happen to me when I flew into an airport. I wasn't exactly forgotten about but there was a lack of clear communication between both parties and was made difficult by the guy that was picking me up lied about where he was going to be because he was late. So no, that doesn't necessarily make him a bad guy but it does make him human. And humans make mistakes. Making mistakes doesn't make you a villain or a bad person but sometimes people fuck up and they need to be reminded that what they did was wrong or given a good bonk on the forehead or...whatever. So again, I say, no, Charlie isn't the bad guy here. I happen to love Charlie. He's just a little scatter brained in my story. ;)
> 
> As a side note: My Rosalie will be played by Dianna Agron. I thought she would make a perfect Rosalie so yeah. Keep that in mind if you can.
> 
> Enjoy

**Bella's POV:**

Mia clung to my leg as we waited outside. My fingers drummed anxiously as I took a look around in hopes of distracting myself as I waited for those unknown seconds to tick away.

Change sucks, I finally decided. Like, _really_ sucked. Especially if it looks like this place.

This is so not my ideal vacation spot but whatever.

"Bella?"

My head jerked around so fast I think I broke something. Ow. Yeah. Okay ow. Careful with the swiveling!

I rubbed my sore neck as I peered up at my estranged father.

"Hey…Charlie."

He offered me a soft smile and stepped to the side to let us in. Mia held tightly to my calf as we made our way into the warm house. I rubbed her scalp soothingly as we walked.

"You can put your coats anywhere."

"Thanks." I helped Mia out of her jacket. "Mee, go play in the other room while me and Charlie have a little chat, okay?"

"Kay!" We watched as she skipped into the other room but thankfully the doorless archway didn't keep her out of my sights.

I turned on him. "Why didn't you pick us up?" I asked bluntly.

"Uh well I –"

"I had to hitch a ride with a perfect stranger so that we could get here. Good thing it was one of the decent ones and not a total _psycho_." I tried to keep the anger out of my voice, really I did, but it was no use as it leaked out more and more at every word uttered.

He chewed on his lip. "I had asked a friend of mine to come pick you up. You remember Billy's kid, Ja –"

"I don't care about your excuses." I spat harshly, all my pent up energy beginning to burst out of my pores. I needed a run, a cigarette. _Something_. I sighed, noticing Charlie's distraught expression and shuffling feet, I softened my features and spoke with a much kinder disposition. "I just want to know why you didn't call if you couldn't make it. I honestly thought I was going to be stuck there. That we were going to be stuck there."

He flinched at the thought and had the decency to look ashamed.

A heavy silence hung between us as I stared him down, my eyes narrowing once he looked away from me. I wanted honesty in this conversation and it doesn't look like he was giving it to me. "I called your cell." he finally said.

My jaw clenched at the lie, my newly softened edges around this whole conversation began prickling again. "Um no you didn't Charlie. But I called yours… _twice_ actually, and your house phone." I chuckled then, my tone completely devoid of warmth. "Imagine my utter surprise when I got your voicemail."

I knew it wasn't right. Taking my anger out on Charlie, I was already irritated to begin with; even before we landed on evergreen soil. I had been dreading this moment. What I would say, what I would do once I was alone in a room with him. I didn't want to have to talk to a father I barely knew and live with him for an extended amount of time. I didn't like being thrown out of my comfort zone. I didn't like cold, wet places. And I didn't like not knowing the man standing in front of me. Images, blurred faces swirled in the back of my brain but nothing was concrete. Nothing was substantial. And again I wonder what I was doing here. My only goal is to scrounge up enough money so Mia and I could find somewhere in the world for us. So I can find a home for her. Though I was grateful to Charlie - really I was. I doubt me being here is easy for him either but it doesn't change the fact that I would rather be somewhere else. Somewhere warm (preferably – in the literal sense and the metaphorical) and that was _ours_. Though I'm sure coming in here and laying on the guilt trip pretty heavily won't make my temporary stay here at all bearable for either of us. And I needed to make being here okay for Mia. She was the innocent in all of this. She doesn't know him, this place, these walls. She needs for me to feel like this place is safe and okay. She can't know that being in my old home terrified me and set my back teeth on edge. So …suck it up.

I closed my eyes. I decided then that arguing about this and poking and kicking the guilty man when he was down wasn't going to change how we all got to this point. It was done. Moving on. Rolling my shoulders back and popping the added stress from this whole ordeal out of my neck, I looked at him.

"Bells I'm really sorry about what ha –"

I held my hand up to stop his apology. God. You're such a dick Bella. The poor guy looks like he's gonna cry.

"I'm sorry about snapping at you like that. I didn't mean to act like I was going to literally snap your neck without a moment's notice." I winced. "Sorry."

He chuckled, somewhat nervously and nodded. "I deserve it. I should have called or texted. I didn't even think of that, actually." His face falls. "I'm still getting used to this stupid touch phone that half the time I don't even bother. But for you, I will." He looks in my eyes honestly. "For you and Mia, I will." He adds passionately and I was immediately sold.

"That's all I ask." I said softly and gave him a small smile. He smiled back. "I better get Mia situated. She's probably freaking out and twirling in circles trying to figure out where she is."

She's an odd duck. But my odd duck.

"Probably right." He scratches the back of his neck "I'm…I'm glad that we could talk this out."

I smile softly. "Me too." I left the kitchen in search of Mia.

It took an hour to get fully situated. The bags, well Mia's bags anyway, were unpacked and put in the proper drawers and hung in the closet. I kinda just chucked my shit near my bed and figured I'd grab something when I needed it. Mia's stuff was structured but I didn't really care where my stuff went. Plus I was pretty beat and I still had a lot to do before tomorrow.

"Um Bella…will you come down here? There's something I wanna show ya."

"Yeah I'll be down in a sec." I hollered through the opened door of Mia's new room. Mia sent me a raised eyebrow that pretty much said, "Wonder what's that all about"

I shrugged and zipped up her jacket. I was planning on asking Charlie for a lift to the grocery store.

"What's up Charlie?"

"Follow me." He ordered softly. We walked outside.

He lead me out to what I'm assuming, and this is just a _wild_ guess, but what looked like a car. But of course there was a big question mark hanging over both Mia's and I's heads as we stared at the tarp covered mystery.

"What's going on Charlie?" I asked even though I had a pretty good idea.

"I got you something. Well I got you both something if you think about it." He smiled shyly and grabbed a hold of the fabric and unveiled the mystery in one quick woosh!

My eyes widened. Of course I knew it was a car but for some reason I wasn't expecting a fairly new car. Huh. Weird.

Stood before me was a black SUV. "I wanted you both to have something. I didn't want you to be stranded everywhere you went." I chuckled at that. "So this way you'll be able to get to school and take Mia around for joy rides or…whatever."

"What type of car is it?" I asked curiously. Mia's eyes sparkled as she walked around the car in circles.

"Well the guy at the dealership was going on and on about transmission and mileage and so on and so forth so the only thing I made sure to remember was the make. It's a 2007 GLS trim Hyundai Santa Fe SUV." He made a show of taking a deep breath and I giggled.

"Good thing for that." I joked. He grinned.

"It's won a bunch of awards or something." He said with a few scratches to the back of his head. "The guy said it was the Top Safety Pick for something or something and uh…oh God…I'm not selling this at all, am I?" He panicked.

At that moment I did something that surprised both of us. I hugged him. Like, _really_ hugged my father. I was so grateful and so happy that he would not only think about me, but buy a car that was geared for Mia too and that meant a hell of a lot. Mom didn't even buy us a car. Not that I was expecting one but knowing her, God bless her, I doubt she would have put much thought into what to get. She'd most likely pick the one that was really pretty and be done with it. So this meant everything. Don't cry damn you!

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He hugged back.

 

\----------------.oOo.------------------

 

Charlie smiled as he watched Bella walk back into the house and shook his head at how surreal this all was. He still couldn't believe how much his own little girl wasn't so little anymore. She was a woman now. The thought of how much time had passed since he last saw her really hit home. He had missed so much. He had missed her.

He promised himself then and there, that that wouldn't be the case with Mia. She deserved to have the people in her life be a constant fixture and by golly that's what he would be. If Bella would let him anyway.

Fifteen minutes later Charlie was handing Bella the keys to her new ride. She smiled and practically skipped to the vehicle. The car seat, to Bella's astonishment, was already hooked in, Charlie must have done that while Bella was still unpacking. Bella grinned and buckled Mia in.

The GPS, thankfully, was already programmed to show her where everything was. Bella inputted [SHOPPING] and found instantly where the super market was. She felt so techy!

Both girls perused the aisles for while, getting acquainted with where everything was. Bella was examining a package of 'Chicken in a Biskit' when an elderly woman with silver hair walked by and stopped right next to her cart.

"Well aren't you just the most precious thing." The older woman cooed as she bent down a little to smile at the girl in the plastic seat. Mia's eyebrow quirked at the unfamiliar woman and leant a little away from her.

"Thank you." Bella said hoping to draw her attention away from the little girl. Mia wasn't too huge on being so close to strangers. Which is a good thing, Bella would suppose, if that stranger turned out to not be the friendliest. But it did make things difficult when Bella needed a babysitter and Mia ended up playing 'I'll hide and you scream into a panic because you can't find me' all night long until Bella got home. It kinda took her awhile to get used to you.

"Is she yours?" The woman looked up at her.

 _No I found her in the lost and found bin._ Bella thought sarcastically.

Bella swallowed what would have been her automatic response to a question like that and said, "No. She's my sister."

The woman looked shocked but she composed herself quickly.

"Oh well she looks just like you."

Bella's jaw clenched. "Yeah I get that a lot." Her cheeks burned.

"How old is she?"

"Three." Was Bella's answer.

"Well she's a beautiful girl."

Bella smiled politely. "Thank you."

The woman tilted her head. "Hmm and she has her mother's eyes." She said almost like she was remarking to herself or commenting on the weather. Bella's head jerked at the woman.

"What'd you say?"

But the woman didn't respond as she smiled again at the little girl in the cart and walked away without a backwards glance. Bella watched as she turned the corner into a different aisle. She shook her head of the weird incident and looked at Mia.

"She was odd huh Mimi?"

Mia nodded agreeing full heartedly. Bella smiled at the little girl's answer and picked up a package of sugar cookies, making a show of putting them in the cart. Mia's face brightened and she grinned widely.

"Thought you might like that. But I'm putting it on the _high_ shelf this time." Bella said, giving the girl a look.

Mia smiled impishly. The older brunette shook her head at the mischievous twinkle in those chocolate browns and pushed her cart forward.

"On second thought," Bella drawled. Mia's lips turned downwards. "Maybe I should hide them." Bella pretended to deliberate over this.

_Like in the attic._

Mia shook her head emphatically, not liking the idea at all. It was a horrible idea if you asked her. Which, of course, no one did.

It still surprised Bella how much this little girl understood. She was still so very young and yet she grasped the other end of their conversations easily. Which shocked and astounded most, if not all people. Bella simply got used to it. Well, until she shocked her with something else mind boggling for a child of her age. So Bella shrugged and went along with it as the days went by and the little girl before her got bigger and even cleverer.

_She's going to be a handful when she gets older. I just know it. My little troublemaker._

"You're going to be a stinker when you're a smelly old teenager, aren't you?"

Mia simply smiled. Bella figured that was a 'yes' and shook her head again and spoke to the sky.

"God help me."

Mia giggled and covered Bella's hand with her smaller one.

"I wuv you." They were still working on the 'l' sound.

Bella smiled warmly. "And I love you." She kissed her head and then her ear and nuzzled it with her nose, making the little girl shriek with laughter. Bella pulled back and narrowed her eyes playfully at her. "But you're still a stinker."

After a pass through the frozen food aisle later and a diva sized tantrum over getting ice cream and making the little girl understand that she already had sugar cookies and threatening her that she would get nothing if she kept this up and got any louder (which silenced her immediately - go figure), they were done shopping and were making their way over to the register.

"That'll be $116.47. Would you like to use a coupon?" Bella shook her head and pulled out the hundred that Charlie gave her to buy groceries and the difference from her own wallet. The young man took her money and went about getting her change while the man on the other side of her bagged her groceries.

"Glad that's done and over with." Bella mumbled as she finished unloading the last of the groceries into the cupboard. They had finally made it back to Charlie's, well their house now, and had only got turned around once since Bella was still getting used to the town's layout. "We got breakfast for tomorrow. We got daycare for you sorted out and all I have to do is get my schedule from the office tomorrow at school." Bella sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yay. School." She groaned and slid down the wall. Mia crawled over to her and sat on her lap. The older brunette glanced down at the smaller one in her arms. "Things'll be better here Mimi. You'll see."

Mia jjust nodded and snuggled deeper into Bella's arms.

Bella yawned. They sat there for a few minutes, seeking comfort and familiarity in each other's warmth. It had been a long day and the next day was sure to be longer.

 

\-----------------.oOo.-------------------

**Bella's POV:**

I think I fell out of bed but I can't be sure because I'm half dead...hey that rhymed. Cool. So yeah I beat the ever loving crap out of my new alarm clock and didn't stop smacking the thing until it clattered onto the floor. I yanked the cord out of the wall for good measure and calmly laid back down.

_Stupid school…_

…and with that thought seared in my brain for the rest of the morning and probably all the way through lunch and after - depending on how the day went - I set out on getting ready for the day.

I rifled through what little I brought with me and decided on my thin white v-neck shirt with the swirly black pattern on the front, my thin gray hoodie, and my slim fit jacket over it. I jumped into my torn dark skinnies with the little rips up my thigh and a hole in my right knee and my old chucks, which I'm hoping will last me till I could get some new ones. Hopefully they won't fall apart till then, given that it rains here so much. I wasn't used to the weather here in Forks and neither was my wardrobe. Everything I own was light wear and my warmer options consisted of either a hoodie or an old long sleeve shirt whose lower sleeves has seen better days because I constantly rolled them up when I got hot. I owned two pairs of jeans, both of which I brought with me, and the rest were shorts with variations of length. Though it pained me to say it, shopping was a must in the near future. Especially for little Mia. Thankfully, Mom bought her a huge puffy jacket - which makes her look like the cutest purple marshmallow ever! - and a few light jackets and long sleeves before we left. I was too stressed about leaving to have any foresight of what would be appropriate to wear once I got to Washington. Plus I was running low on funds so it's not like I would have been able to get a whole wardrobe. Maybe a shirt and a new pair of pants, possibly a pretty scarf and mitten combo. But everything else was for Mia.

Mom said she was in the process of mailing our stuff so that Mia would have the rest of her clothes, but given the fact that this is my mother we're talking about, who knew how long that would be.

I styled my hair no different than I usually do it, with a quick brush through and some leave in spray to make it not frizz. I threaded my fingers through it then shook it out a little to give it a little body but not make it seem chaotic. I put a little bit of eyeliner on and then brushed my teeth and then I was ready.

 _Time to get little Ms. Cranky-Pants up._ I smiled at the fitting name and made my way into Mia's room. I flicked on the light.

"Hey Mimi time to get u- oh. You're up." The little girl looked at me excitedly like she usually did when she hadn't seen me in awhile. I walked over to the crib. "What's the matter baby? Couldn't sleep?"

The little girl shook her head. I frowned at this thinking it must be because we're in such a new environment and she's not used to it. I picked her up and set her on the changing table that Charlie had bought for us and changed her pull-up and her clothes. "Such a cute little marshmallow." I cooed, pinching her cheeks gently. Mia scrunched her face up adorably and gave her three year old version of a death glare, her cheeks puffed out and her lips pursed. I awed at her and picked her up, pecking her on the cheek, and earning me a smile.

_Yes!_

"Come on let's see what delicious things we can fill that tummy with." I gently poked her in the tummy and she giggled. "I was thinking waffles. What do you think?

Her eyes looked up as she thought about it for a moment before shaking her head.

"No? Well what about oatmeal?"

Mia looked like she wanted to gag and I rolled my eyes. So dramatic. She was like my mother.

God help me.

"What about a banana and cereal?"

Mia shrugged and leaned into me, resting her head on my shoulder.

I smiled warmly as Mia snuggled into the crook of my neck. "I'll take that as a maybe." I chuckled as I carefully descended the stairs.

Mia ate like a little pig, like usual, and scarfed her banana in three bites. I swear that kid is going to choke one day, though she wouldn't listen to me when I told her so. Once I dropped her off at the daycare center, I finally found the right road to turn on to get to the school. It looked like I was the first one here. Thank God. There wasn't a car in sight other than mine and the ones in staff parking. I found a spot and parked. I slung my bag over my shoulder and got out. Getting my schedule was my first priority. I finally found the building I was looking for and zeroed in on it. Getting there was practically my mission in life. Way I see it the only thing I needed to worry about after that was not getting lost while I tried to find my classes and not tripping over air too much in the process. First impressions and all.

Opening one of the double doors that lead me to where I needed to be, I made my way up to the counter where a middle aged plump woman was sitting behind her paperwork. She hadn't even picked up her head so I'm guessing that she still hadn't realized I was there. I could have been a ravenous cougar and she wouldn't have been the wiser.

I stood at the counter for a good minute before I finally got impatient and cleared my throat. The poor woman jumped in her seat - I'm trying valiantly not to laugh –and shuffled the already meticulous stack of papers.

"Oh sorry. Hello. Was there something I could do for you?"

"Um yes. My name is Isabella Swan. I'm a new student here. I was told to come here and get my schedule."

"Oh!" She jumped into action – sort of –and grabbed a small packet of papers and handed them to me.

"This is for you," _No really?_ "You need to make sure each of your teachers signs this slip and then hand it back to me at the end of the day. Alrighty?"

_Alrighty._

I nodded and thanked her.

I was still the only one in the lot it seems once I left the office. I walked over to my car and got in, immediately cranking up the heat and sat back as I looked over my schedule. I had just finished memorizing my schedule when I noticed at the corner of my eye a white Jeep pull up at the spot two car spaces over from mine…

…no way.

My schedule lay forgotten in my lap as I turned all my attention to the driver of the Jeep.

No. Way.

I grabbed my schedule and mindlessly got out of the car.

No. _Fucking_. Way!

I smiled hugely as I watched a tall muscled figure jump out of the driver's side and land gracefully on the ground. A few seconds later a silver Volvo entered the parking lot and parked on the other side of the Jeep.

"Emmett?" I whispered. I hadn't even realized I had said it until said person was grinning in my direction.

His eyes lit up as he jogged over to me. I saw him and - without thinking - launched into his strong arms. He didn't seem to mind at all as he hugged me tightly but gently.

"Oh my God!"

"Hey Bells!" He twirled me around.

"Oh my God."

"You already said that." He chuckled.

"Yeah I know but…oh my God!"

"Its Emmett actually but close enough." He said as he put me back down. I chuckled, too astonished to really take into account how lame his jokes were.

"I can't believe you're here."

"I told you I lived here." He said like it was obvious information, which it was but- oh my _God!_ Shut up I was happy.

"Yeah I know but I can't believe we go to the _same school_. I seriously thought you were in college or something." He looked 24 but that childish grin shaved away those years considerably.

He smiled widely clearly amused. "Nope still a youngen', well for the next few months anyway."

"Senior?"

He nodded.

"Sweet. Me too."

His smile grew and he held out his hand. "Let me see your schedule. Hopefully we have class together." I handed him the folded paper and he unfurled it and looked it over.

"Hell yeah!" I grinned at his enthusiasm. Good news I take it. "We got two classes together. This is going to be awesome!"

"Great. At least I'll know someone there." I took back the paper and pocketed it.

"Yeah and-"

"Emmett. Aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely friend?"

We looked over Emmett's shoulder and I swear my heart stopped and I felt all power to my brain shutdown, the wiring disconnecting with a low whine.

...wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm still unsure of what I'm going to do with this story. I have a few ideas but nothing concrete. So feedback would be nice. Also I'm thinking that there may be somewhat of a love triangle with Bella, Alice, and Rosalie. What would you say to that? Thought it would be interesting to see how Rosalie dealt with Bella caring for Mia. Would she envy her or admire her and maybe feel a little bit more for her. Again. Nothing is set in stone so I haven't ruined anything for you. I hope. ;) SO! Tell me what you thought/think/feel/hate(nicely or at least constructively) and let me know. Thanks guys!
> 
> \- Lil' Miss


	3. Apples

 

* * *

_"We got two classes together. This is going to be awesome!"_

_"Great. At least I'll know someone there." I took back the paper and pocketed it._

_"Yeah and-"_

_"Emmett. Aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely friend?"_

_We looked over Emmett's shoulder and I swear my heart stopped and I felt all power to my brain shutdown, the wiring disconnecting with a low whine._

_...wow._

* * *

"Oh shit yeah. Sorry." He bonked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Bella, my family. My family, Bella." He gestures to the two gor- I mean the two women standing beside him. The shorter of the two scowled intensely at the grinning boy, obviously displeased with his informal introduction. He looks down, noticing the icy glare from the raven haired beauty. He rolls his eyes, sighing. "Fine. Guess we're going with names now." He makes a show of clearing his throat, earning a look that was no doubt the source of the expression: _if looks could kill_ from the small girl. "These two fabulous ladies here are commonly known, _affectionately_ might I add, as munchkin and- ow!" He pouts, rubbing his stomach and shuffles a few inches away from the smaller girl. I watched amused. "This delightful abusive _sprite_ ," The girl's eyes narrow, "is Alice and the cheerful looking one next to her is Rosalie...what? It's true. At least try and smile please." The blonde rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, already looking annoyed.

Geez. What crawled up her amazingly looking butt?

"Uh hi." I waved. God they were pretty. Breathtaking, really. And ooh I'm rhyming again. Stop that.

The spiky haired one who I'm guessing is Alice by the way he gestured to each one, walked over to me and gently offered me her hand. I briefly - and I use that term heavily - had the urge to kiss the top of it but instead clasped it, hoping my palms didn't feel sweaty, and shook it gently. Her hand was ice cold, just like Emmett's when he helped me out of the Jeep yesterday.

I held in my frown.

Hm. Maybe poor blood circulation runs in their family.

"Hello Bella. It's wonderful to meet you." Her beautiful dimpled smile jolted me and I felt a warm fluttery feeling bloom in the pit of my stomach for some reason. How odd. "How do you like Forks so far?" She asked.

"Um it's n-nice." _It's totally soggy and gross. I hate it here._ "It's growing on me." I added. _Like seriously. Moss. Everywhere._

Alice giggled at something and I swear my heart tripped over an artery because it was fumbling in my chest at the sweet fluttery sound. Holy hell that was sexy.

_...wait-what?_

I blinked – several times – and finally noticed the tall statuette figure gently approaching; a delicate pale hand extended and hung in the air, waiting for my acceptance. "I'm Rosalie."

I'm um – what was my name again? Damn it I know this!

I shook my head, blushing furiously at my inner stupidity. "Oh hi. Sorry it's um…it's been a rather slow morning. My caffeine hasn't woken me up I guess." What caffeine? You haven't drunk coffee since Mia. Old habits you guess. "Hello Rosalie. It's nice to meet you." I finally manage coherently. See! That wasn't so hard was it?

The three siblings shared a knowing look but then turned their eyes back to me.

Again I say, how odd. Is this what the rest of the day is going to be like? Because if it is I might as well tape my eyebrow to my forehead so I don't have make the effort. Lord knows it's probably going to quirk at every slight thing that confuses me today.

_Why do I get the feeling like the day is never going to end?_

The three gorgeous teens regarded me oddly, smiling almost knowingly, their expressions seeming misplaced for the situation.

 _What? Was there something on my face?_ I just barely resisted the urge to wipe my mouth and prod my face.

Other cars were beginning to arrive, filling up the once empty lot with gawky teenagers. I could practically feel their eyes on me as they climbed out of their cars - a blonde guy nearly falling on his teeth when he wasn't willing to peel his eyes away from me - or gossiped with their friends.

I wasn't one to hold the opinions of others in high regard, or act like it actually meant a fig to me, I could really care less, and really, why worry about it?

But, I was beginning to border on paranoia as the growing crowd of students began milling about the parking lot, staring at me, watching my every move.

Talk about stage fright.

I don't like crowds. Never have. Most likely I never will. But over the last few years I've discovered that I like them even less now. Which isn't much at all.

I could tell, even without the blatant finger pointing from the less subtle of my peers that today was going to be a _long_ day. Or a shitty one.

Guess we'll see.

"After you m'lady." Emmett gestured, offering me his elbow. I inhaled deeply as I accepted the muscled forearm with a soft smile. "Later ladies." Both woman waved in our direction as their eyes never left my face. I swallowed roughly and jerked my head in front of me, not having the guts or the tongue to say goodbye to them.

Emmett was all smiles though, completely unaware of the careful gaze I was getting from the two women he knew so well as we made our way to our shared class.

_Okay Bella. You can do this. It's just ...first days jitters is all. Nothing to be anxious about. No bigs. You got this. Just remember your manners. Say please and thank you when necessary. Learn stuff and don't die. Yeah. Totally encouraging. And for crying out loud stop acting like a jitter bug! You are not on crack so calm down!_

Emmett opened the door for me when we arrived by a forest green door with the numbers 104 in white block font.

Upon entering the room, I was given the usual formal greeting one would expect on their first day by the teacher, introduced to the entire classroom from the front of the room and made to say one thing about myself – _fuck my life_ \- which went something like this, "My name's Bella Swan and I like horror movies and no that does not make me weird." I chuckle nervously. My new classmates looked at me strangely, like I had just bitten off the head of a chicken and spat it into the crowd.

Yikes. Tough crowd.

Emmett, who I now claimed as my new buddy, patted me encouragingly on the back and ushered me to the back of the class and to an empty seat.

I was so happy to finally be sitting down. Course I was still being stared and hushed about by my new classmates, it was still a hundred times better than being ogled by the whole student body before I even stepped foot on campus.

Note to self: investigate possible fear of crowds... Could be a problem at band concerts…

Though it's not all bad. I haven't tripped at all this morning...yet. So that's still something to look forward to.

And I also had a feeling that Emmett was too busy glaring at any one that so much as whispered 'new girl' or glanced at me too long for me to be worried about it.

Bless his buff heart.

I was arriving a few months into the quarter, so it's safe to say that I was too new to survive the year unnoticed. Even though that would have been super lovely, it was only wishful thinking.

Hey. A girl can dream right?

I felt a gentle nudge to my shoulder and turned my head.

"How good's your aim?" Emmett side whispered.

"What? Oh um good I guess. Depends. Why are you asking?" I asked baffled.

"Here…hold this." Emmett pushed a long piece of plastic in my hands. Is this a straw? I looked through its long tunnel at the teacher up front. Yup. It's a straw. I turned my head to look at Emmett who was busy rolling small pieces of paper into little balls on the desk, a pink tongue peeking out at the corner of his mouth in deep concentration.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"What? Oh come on. Live a little. This is only one of the ways I keep my sanity in this place."

"Aren't there more constructive ways to spend your time like, I don't know, learning."

He shook his head. "No point. I already know all this stuff."

"Oh really." My voice rises in incredulity. "Are you like a secret brain?" I prop my head in my hands as I look at him with a lazy smirk.

"Yup." He smirks. "Mah brain's huge." he winked.

I covered my giggles with my hand. With a shake of my head I told him, "With that ego of yours to overcompensate with I doubt it's that big."

"Oh Bella, you wound me."

I bumped his shoulder, "Shut up. I was just teasing."

He bumped right back. "I know. Totally hurt my man parts though. I hope you feel guilty."

"Well you tell little Emmy how remorseful I am alright?"

Emmett smirked and looked at me. "We are going to get along just fine, Ms. Swan."

"If you say so Mr. Cullen." My lips curled. He bumped his massive shoulder muscle lightly into my much smaller and wholly unimpressive one.

"So have you seen much of the town yet?"

"No offense but...there's not that much to see." I replied gently, though honestly.

"Only said by someone who doesn't know where to look."

"Very true."

"It'd be my honor to be your guide."He announced sagely and bowed his head, carefully sweeping his arm out and over me, and curtsied, I think, which was only slight since he was sitting down. I suppressed a smile and rolled my eyes playfully at his silly antics.

"Well with an offer like that, Mr. Cullen, how can I possibly say no?"

"I know right." He waggled his eyebrows.

I shook my head and wrote the finishing formula that Mr um... Mrrr ...whatever-his-name-is was working out on the board.

"His name's Crotchet." Emmett supplied helpfully as if reading my mind. I nodded as I watched the man go from the right end of the board and resume writing the equation from the beginning. Seriously. Who still works in chalk?

"God. How I would love to just knee him in the Crotchet. B- my ass." He mutters. I smiled at his petulant complaint as he folded his arms, clearly pouting his displeasure with a supposed 'bad' grade he got.

Emmett, as I was starting to learn, was a little trickster. An adorable, mischievous trickster with a heart of gold as it turns out. The large bear of a man was responsible for _three welts_ on the back of Mr. Crotchet's neck and a possible bruise on the poor man's backside when Emmett's spit ball storm ended with Mr. Crotchet tumbling to the floor unexpectedly. I arched an eyebrow at my desk partner, watching from the corner of my eye as he sat innocently with his fingers threaded together on his diligently taken notes with a small, barely-there smile on his face. Then, Mr. Crotchet shot up from the floor grabbing quickly for his desk chair which, unfortunately, happened to be a rolling chair, sending him crashing to the floor again with a squeaky yelp. I stifled my chuckles because as guilty as I felt for laughing, it was rather amusing to see him fumbling for purchase on the desk. Grasping clumsily for the side of the desk like he was drowning, Mr. Crotchet pulled himself up, this time slowly, and finally regained his height, and his dwindling dignity.

Poor guy.

The man straightened up, cleared his throat nosily, and glared hatefully at the remaining students who were laughing unabashedly. I pursed my lips and watched Emmett's reaction. Oh God. The guy looked constipated. He looked pained like he was seconds away from bursting.

Apparently not trusting us for a second, my new teacher sat carefully in his chair and glared at us for the remainder of class, giving up his verbal and chalky demonstration on the board.

Five agonizing minutes later the bell rang and we were free to go, not without a steely glare to every one of us as we had to pass his desk to get out of the classroom.

"That was horrible." I said, clutching my books closer to my chest. My guilt suddenly reigning supreme in my chest as I thought about what just happened.

"Are you kidding? That was awesome!" Emmett grinned excitedly. "Did you see his face?"

I sighed. "Yes, Emmett. I saw his face."

"Man he looked pissed."

"Oh gee, I wonder why." I muttered dryly. Emmett steered us to the right where my next class was and I followed as I walked along side him.

"He had it coming. You'll catch on just how much of a jack ass he is. Trust me. What I did was justice in its sweetest and most hilarious form. You'll come to enjoy that memory soon enough."

"If you say so Emmett." Though I doubt it. We stopped by a double door leading to what I'm guessing is my second period.

"Well this is where we part madam. Your next class after this one is down this hall and to the right. Keep walking until you find your room number. Got all that?"

I nodded.

"Good. Well I guess I'll see you around. Enjoy your day Bella!" I waved as he jogged away with a dimpled smile.

"Thanks Emmett."

I pushed the door open, holding my breath.

_Here we go…_

I walked in.

 _Oh hell. What is_ with _these people? I'm really not that interesting kids. Please look away._

"Isabella, I presume." I turned to the cheerful voice to me left, surprised as an attractive blonde woman smiled at me in greeting. I fumbled for words but swallowed carefully and smiled shyly.

"Um I prefer Bella. But yes that's me."

"Wonderful. Welcome to Forks High and I hope you enjoy my class and refrain from sleeping throughout. I'm Ms Lewis." I waved awkwardly at her. The older woman smiled at my shyness and gestured to the class. "Please, sit anywhere you like."

I nodded and scanned over the current seating arrangement, looking for an available seat. Seeing one close to the back but slightly toward the middle, I made my way there.

The lesson was simple enough; we were going over contrast and how light could make a bigger impact on a subject, making it look even more dramatic versus nearly blacking out the image with heavy tones. She was giving us examples and we were to come up with our own piece tomorrow. I had an idea of what I wanted to work on so the assignment shouldn't be too difficult to finish.

 _I wonder if Forks has a_ Michaels _by chance. Charcoal could just be what I need._

Though I had come to expect the staring I couldn't help feeling like I was being…studied? Like I was being analyzed. It was weird and I was probably being paranoid but I couldn't shake it; especially in my art class. Someone was taking great care to figure me out. Don't ask me how I know this. I'm pretty sure I've gone insane and will need a straight jacket by the end of the day. Which is why as soon as the bell rang I was out of there before anyone had gotten their stuff together.

 _This day is just getting longer and longer_ , I thought bitterly. My only motivation was getting in my car at the end of today and picking up Mia. Being able to hold her tightly and smiling as she squealed and giggled to get out of my gentle vice grip.

Though my happy thought soon went up in flames as I saw another passerby point at me as he mentioned me to a group of his friends excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

 _I hate people_ , I thought grumpily, my steps rushed as I tried to make my way through the halls without running into someone, ignoring the constant staring and hushed voices and freaking pointing from clustered individuals standing by rows of lockers on either side of me. _Hell...it's like these kids have never seen a new student before. Geez and I thought_ I _was deprived._ I forced myself to keep my head up, even though, I desperately wanted to hide behind my hair and pretend that no one could see me, as ridiculous as that sounds.

As pathetic as that sounds. I didn't deal with change well. Like at all. I detested it and avoided having to deal with it when I could. But _thinking_ that, _knowing_ that's how I feel, I still don't regret moving here. I don't like it here, I'll be honest but still, the change was needed.

It was an important necessity. For me...and Mia.

I shook my head and tried to focus, nearly missing the next turn to my next class.

Thankfully the teacher didn't feel the need to introduce me to the entire class like my last period and I was spared from making a fool out of myself. Ms. Ross pointed to my seat and I walked there quietly. The instant my tush hit the plastic chair the person in front of me swiveled in his seat and I was assaulted by an overbearing cloud of cologne, making me gag on my spit.

The spiky blonde, who I recognized as the guy who ate pavement this morning when he wouldn't budge his eyes from the sight of me, laid his forearm across my desk and gave me the douchiest attempt at 'the nod' that I've ever seen.

"Whassup. I'm Mike." The guy said in a tone, I'm guessing, was supposed to come off as suave and cool, but failing miserably.

"Hey Mike." I gave him a lazy two finger wave, which he smiled at excitedly for some reason.

I willed my eyebrows to stay put.

"So where you from?" He asked.

"Phoenix." I replied.

"Cool." He nodded, grinning.

Yup."

"I bet its hot there."

"Then you'd guess right."

"Totally different from Forks too."

"Right again."

"Not as many trees though. That kinda sucks."

"Yeah we're having a shortage this year." I muttered dryly.

"That's too bad." He said in all seriousness looking deeply concerned at the news of our tree scarcity. Oh my golly he thinks I'm serious.

Can I just say wow? If this conversation gets any more stimulating I may need a sedative.

I let him prattle on for a good five to ten minutes before the teacher finally decides to do her job and begins class, sending Mike and his stink cloud away for the time being. I swear a minute longer and my slightly dull pencil would have found itself halfway sunk in Mike's eye—I-I mean…

Let's just leave that thought alone for now…

When the bell rang at the end of class I stood from my seat, but before I could take a step toward the exit, Mike stopped me. Dear God what now?

"So listen I was wondering," He began anxiously, rubbing the back of his neck. "If you would like to sit with me and my friends during lunch."

 _Are they as boring and over eager to please as you are?_ I almost asked.

"Um…"

"They're great I promise." He added quickly. "Except Lauren. She's mostly a bitch to the extreme but you learn to just go with it and eventually you forget she's there."

This does not soothe me at all.

"Um sure. Why not." Who else am I gonna sit with? It's not like Emmett offered. Though maybe he might have. Whatever.

By the time lunch rolled around I gave up on trying to figure out the layout of this place and followed the hungry crowd.

I opened the double doors and immediately I heard my name being shouted through the cafeteria.

Mike was waving his arm about in a ridiculous attempt for me to spot him.

_I see you dumbass._

I gave him an embarrassed nod and pointed to the lunch line, hoping he'd get the hint and stop making a fool out of himself. Eventually he plopped his butt in his seat and I silently made my way to the end of the lunch line.

As I eyed the food options with a skeptical eye I found my once growing appetite dwindling.

An apple it is then. It was the safest option for lunch, I figured. I paid for my fruit and walked to Mike's table and sat down next to a brunette with glasses.

Mike introduced me to each person at the table but he went by it so quickly I barely had time to remember their names properly. Though Lauren's death beam expression was hard to miss so she was the first person I remembered. Conversation picked up around the table again and I was just happy to sit there and listen.

"So are you going to the back to school dance?" Mike asked, a little too eagerly, looking up at me from his plate, before raising a fork lift of whatever brown mystery glob the lunch lady aggressively slapped on his tray. I held in a grimace as I watched it jiggle on the spork. Food should never jiggle, ever, unless it's like gelatin or something of that sort. I mean, that's pretty much its only purpose in life right? To jiggle merrily and ... _why_ am I talking about this? Oi, my brain.

Everyone waited expectantly for an answer, all eyes trained on me. I found my knee bouncing anxiously as I tried to think of an appropriate answer that didn't sound close to, "Hell to the no." or the infamous, "Hey look at that!" pointing behind them and bolting from my chair before they turned back around. Yes I would so do that. _If_ I was desperate enough. Like really desperate.

Yeah I'm not good with confrontation. I hated being in the spotlight.

"Um I can't." I breathed, my voice low and the words running together a little too closely. I pulled air into my lungs slowly, calming myself and forcing stillness into my already frantic heart. I'm not good with interrogation either. Or sharing anything about myself. I knew, especially by the irritated skeptical look Jessica was practically stabbing me with, that I was in for a heap load of questioning.

"Aw why not?" Mike whined and I held in the urge to roll my eyes. Really? You're using that tone and you're how old mister? Mia doesn't even whine like that.

"I have to babysit." I said before taking a large bite of my apple. See and it's not a _total_ lie. It's just a simple one. So it's very easy to follow. I subtly nodded at my reasoning and took another bite of the green fruit.

"Oh really? Who?" Jessica leaned in and gave me a somewhat nasty look and for the third time in the span of twenty minutes I wondered if she was bipolar. Though my gut was telling me that she was normally this unpleasant but also I think I was putting her on edge for some reason.

"Does it matter?" I replied back with just as much bite. "Either way, I can't go."

"Still want to know who you're supposedly babysitting. Especially since you just got here. You can't possibly know anybody so soon." Jessica glared. I sent her a look, it's the look I used with Mia whenever she was throwing one of her fits and I knew that she knew that nothing positive was going to end in her favor. I quirked an eyebrow, completely unimpressed and just stared...Jessica lasted five seconds and then she was huffing and darting her eyes elsewhere.

 _Hm._ \- I hid my smile behind my apple and took a bite, chewing happily. - _I win._

"There's no _supposedly_ ," I used air quotes. "about it. I am babysitting. Really appreciate it if you would kindly lay off." Give me points! I said that somewhat civilly. Up top! ...anyone? ...okay then. I'll just high five myself...like a loser.

"Enough guys. It's really no big deal who Bella babysits ...right guys?" The cute nerdly chick says in a tone, making eye contact with every single occupant at the table until they all nodded. I smiled.

Go you nameless girl.

I mouthed a thank you to her when no one was looking.

She nodded, smiling softly in my direction. 'You're very welcome.'

So I think I have one new friend after today. That's something, right?

* * *

* * *

It was finally the end of the day and I couldn't be happier. The only thought in my head as I practically ran to my car was - _Mia. Gotta get Mia._ And something that sounded vagually like _-_ _Holy God I survived! I hate school so much. I can't wait to hold Mia and play freaking Peek-a-Boo for an hour. God I missed her. I hope she was okay today? I mean she doesn't know this place, the kids she plays with are strangers to her. Its all so new for her. I just hope she's alright and I hope the teacher hasn't lost her mind by now. God help the woman if Mia decided to lose her shit today and make things difficult. It was a likely possibility that I was afraid of._ I crossed my fingers on both my hands as they rested on the steering wheel as I drove to the day care center.

I knocked at the door when I got there and waited anxiously for an answer. Can she be any slower? Mia will be a teenager by the time they get around to answering the door. Whoa. Scary thought.

"Oh Ms. Swan. Sorry for the wait. I was wrestling a three year old when you knocked. Please come in."

"How was she?" I followed her down a narrow hall way until it opened up to the play area.

The woman smiled as we watched Mia play with a stuffed dog and a small army of Barbies and Kens. I loved watching her play. She got so into her toy stories sometimes. I couldn't help but be fascinated and amused she emoted so adorably but so seriously as she played. Currently, Mia was really engrossed in her game as she gave the dog an irritated voice and began telling off a row of Barbies. The Barbies, apparently, were just as annoyed. I shook my head. Such drama. "An angel." I heard her teacher reply. "She is such a sweetheart." I smirked at that. "And smart too." The woman adds, gushing.

I groaned and looked at her. "Oh don't tell me you're in love with her too?" I joked.

She chuckled. "It's kind of hard not to be."

"First day and already she has a fan." I smiled. "What a lucky girl."

The woman smirked at me from the corner of my eye as I watched Mia manipulate the dog's paws so it looked like it smelled something bad, fanning the front of its snout with one paw and covering it with the other.

"Weird dog." I mumbled.

I walked up behind her slowly, careful not to step on any toys (or kids for that matter) whilst watching as Mia bounced her characters around at appropriate times when they were talking.

"You aww stink reawwy bad." I hear Mia say in an exaggerated gruff voice. "I don't wike being here."

"Then go away you _stinky_ puppy dog." Said a blonde Barbie doll. "And don't come back!"

"Guys guys!" A brunette doll came into the picture, holding out her plastic arms in front of both of them. "Don't fight. You need to be nice." She seemed to be trying to console both parties but neither of them were listening.

"No. They're monsters! They're going to eat you!" The dog said.

I raised my brow at that. So backwards. Huh. I would have thought the dog would be the bad guy.

"Nu-huh!" Mia and the brunette shook their heads together. "They awesome! They wuv me and Mia."

My ears perked up at that. So she was including herself in the story?

"They're going to eat you!" Mia growled cutely making the dog look angry as its body dipped low like it was going to attack. The brunette got in front of the Barbies, as if shielding them from the fluffy animal.

"You're wrong! They never -"

"Roar!" The dog made to pounce on the Barbies and in the brunette's direction when Mia's hand left the waist of the brunette and shot out, sending the dog flying away in the air.

"Bad dog. You wisten!" Mia scolded. I laughed before I could stop myself, nearly falling on my ass. _So cute._ Mia's head whipped around at the sound of my voice, her eyes brightening and her smile wide as she shot up from her spot on the floor and leapt for my legs, almost knocking me over again.

"Oh shi - oof! Ha ha! Hey baby girl. Did you miss me?" The girl immediately nodded and stretched her arms up, wiggling her fingers eagerly. I chuckled and picked her up. "Are you sure you missed me? I haven't gotten even one lovey-" Mia's little arms wrapped tightly around my neck, nearly choking me in her grip.

 _Gawd_! Girls like an anaconda.

I patted her back and laughed - as best I could - regardless. "Okay okay. I believe you! Let me up." Her grip loosened - if only slightly - and she leaned her cheek against mine still holding me to her as if I was the one being cradled.

"I missed you too" She whispered in my ear like a secret. I smiled and squeezed.

"Good. I was beginning to worry."

Her head shook against my cheek.

"Never worry."

My smile grew. "Come on. Let's get on home little one."

"Where's home?" She asked. I stopped dead in my tracks, stunned, completely unprepared for a question like that, and especially one so heavy and so hard to answer from a three year old.

I felt my nose burn, foretelling of emotions that I knew didn't deserve to be seen. Swallowing the painful lump in my throat, and vigorous rub to my nose, I began walking again. "It's where ever I'm at baby." I held her tighter. "It's wherever I'm at. Now come on. Maybe if you're good we'll get you some ice cream on our way to the house."

I laughed as Mia squealed and bounce excitedly in my arms.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that didn't feel rushed. I was more excited about having this down on Word and eager to post it. *shrug* 
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter: Charlie gets a verbal bitch slapping from Bella. And Bella enrolls in school buuuut apparently the surprises aren't over just yet when she gets a rather interesting welcome. 
> 
> Thank for reading! R&R if you have the time and tell me what you think. Let me know if you think I should continue.
> 
> Later gators! XD


End file.
